Domador
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un lobo anda buscando a... ¿su presa?  Yaoi, Mpreg algo AU


Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling, solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro

Recomendación escuchar: Canción. El Domador. Gloria Trevi

Por supuesto las personalidades no son fidedignas pero es para ayudar a la historia, pido disculpas por incursionar en una categoría tan bien custodiada por verdaderas Autors pero basándome en La Ciudad de los Sabios del libro Pequeño Hombre me lancé a escribir aquí.

**Domador**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El bosque prohibido adquiría una imagen menos escalofriante cuando era iluminado por los rayos de la luna llena, los grandes arboles servían como un tamiz dejando pasar leves destellos luminosos, los centauros galopando en la floresta le daban un toque místico e irreal, el cuadro era completado amenizado por la sinfonía de murmullos.

Mas ese espectáculo le estaba prohibido a Remus J. Lupin quien encerrado y a veces encadenado pasaba todos sus días donde la Dama Blanca se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, la parte coherente de su cerebro decidía recordar en esas ocasiones su niñez y como fue cortada de tajo su alegría infantil por _Ese_ maldito.

_0000000000000000000_

El hombre atormentado buscaba revivir esa felicidad ahora ya casi olvidada .Su niñez antes del incidente y después de el; fue infinitamente diferente, sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día seria mejor, y con una sonrisa serena afrontaba los cambios, los dolorosos cambios y la que fue motivo de admiración en un tiempo para el, ahora se convertía en el eterno recordatorio de su condición: La Luna Llena

_000000000000000000000000._

Sus divagaciones lo llevaban a sus años adolecentes donde como regalo La Diosa Fortuna le dio amigos leales y comprensivos quienes limitaban su cambio a solo _exceso de pelo_.

_0000000000000000000000000_

Una mueca de molestia se dibujo en los bellos labios de Remus al recordar que en ese tiempo los rumores no se hacían esperar, por si no fuera poco sumada, la constante vigilancia de Severus hacían que sus nervios se multiplicaran, Y con una sonrisa taciturna dejo que sus pensamientos vagabundearan en el sentimiento que le profesaba a Snape desde que se habían conocido, se abrazo a si mismo con las mejillas ruborizadas, mas la realidad lo golpeo como siempre, ese era un secreto inconfesable ; reservado solo para él y que nunca compartiría con nadie protegido en el fondo de su ser, mas custodiado que el secreto de su licantropía.

Ahora en su vida adulta le agradecía a Dumbledore todo lo que hizo y aun hacia por el, arriesgando que lo acusaran de proteger a una criatura oscura.

_000000000000000000000000_

Había un problema; Remus ya estaba cansado de ser perseguido cuando lo único que buscaba era vivir en paz, a veces se encontraba deseando dejar salir su lado violento ¿pero quien podría culpar al pobre hombre? si llevaba años escondiéndose, medio viviendo por algo de lo que ni siquiera era culpable.

Una voz lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, el castaño ya sabia de quien se trataba y no era una agradable noticia, el olor de ese hombre alteraba sus hormonas y más cuando faltaba tan poco para ser luna llena.

—Lupin te traje mas poción matalobos espero que con esto tengas suficiente.

—Gracias Severus.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo lo hago por orden de Dumbledore y para protección de los alumnos.

—Sabes que no le haría daño.

—No, no lo se, después de todo ya se de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—Siempre me lo echaras en cara.

—Solo me aseguro de que recuerdes lo peligroso que eres para los demás.

Su lado lobuno gruño dentro de Remus, estaba cansado, hastiado de recibir ese trato y mas viniendo de _Él_ de quien deseaba _todo,_ menos desprecio.

_00000000000000000000_

Severus espero la clásica disculpa de Remus, por eso se dio el lujo de quedarse un rato mas en esa habitación en donde detestaba estar, lo reconocía la cercanía de Lupin le traía recuerdos que eran bastante traumáticos y todo por una _broma_ y sin embargo odiaba a Black más que al propio Lupin.

—Sabes Snape no es mi culpa, yo no pedí esta enfermedad y si crees que por un maldito minuto olvido que no puedo acercarme a nadie, estas muy equivocado, pero que puedo esperar de ti, _un poco de empatía_… ¡ha es imposible!

—Si es tan imposible, para que preocuparse por eso.

—No me preocupa que no entiendas, si no que te comportas como toda la gente tratándome como si fuera un peligro constante y sin darme una oportunidad.

—_Pobre Lupin tratado tan injustamente_.

—Y que Snape ¡¿quieres ponerme un bozal? inténtalo, pero no te aseguro que salgas bien librado.

_000000000000000_

Los gestos del Profesor de pociones se hicieron tan gélidas que hacían temblar, se adelanto a tomar a Remus del cuello y lo expulsó, con tan mala fortuna para el castaño que fue a dar contra su pequeño escritorio, hiriéndose el brazo izquierdo; sin embargo se levanto y cargo contra Severus, la complexión mas fornida de este no le sirvió con la fuerza sobrehumana de Remus , el empuje derribo a Severus con el castaño a horcajadas sobre él, el puño derecho de Remus se estrello en el rostro de Severus quien con los brazos encerrados por las fuertes piernas del castaño se quedo imposibilitado para responder o cubrirse, un hilo de sangre broto de su boca herida , el olor llego a la nariz de Remus inundándola, el deseo reprimido se desato con el delicioso aroma y la boca del castaño se inclino a saborear tan anhelado manjar .

La boca golosa de Remus no se conformo con probar el liquido vital, si no que ambicionó degustar toda la piel, el cuerpo… el alma del Slytherin, Severus se quedo estático por la confusión, momento que aprovecho Lupin palpando el cuerpo bajo la túnica, Severus se removió inquieto tratando de zafarse del agarre… caso perdido ya que todos los instintos de Remus despertaron de golpe , el lobo dentro de Remus buscaba _estar_ con su pareja sin importarle el consentimiento de esta, todos los años de abstinencia ahora pasaban la factura y Severus era el que tendría que pagar.

_0000000000000000000000_

El cuerpo de Remus se ajustaba a la perfección dentro de los brazos del profesor de pociones y Severus se cuestiono «¿si esa no era una señal?» y con una mordida en su cuello de parte de Lupin la situación se esclareció, lo tomo de la cintura y lo giro acostándolo en la alfombra, le retiro la ropa y admiro la piel expuesta; Remus ardiendo de deseo abrió las piernas insinuándose, Severus entendió bien el gesto, lo tomo entre sus brazos lo cargo y lo deposito en la cama, cubriendo el cuerpo del licántropo con el suyo, los besos llegaron por parte de los dos, los de Remus tiernos y los de Severus mas experimentados y apasionados.

El lubricante voló a las manos del pelinegro, y mientras besaba en el vientre a Remus lo preparaba concienzudamente, el placer consiguió que Remus ignorara cualquier otra sensación y cuando Severus entro en el, lo ultimo que pensó fue en la molestia; los embates fueron con fuerza sin ser violentos y Severus los acompañaba con un movimiento de su mano sobré el miembro del castaño, los rayos de la luna menguante los cobijaron en esa entrega.

000000000000000000000

El ambiente tenso en Hogwarts acrecentaba la ansiedad de Remus; Severus lo ignoraba como si aquel encuentro no hubiera existido y los comentarios sarcásticos de Sirius no ayudaban, el rubio se arrepentía bastante de haberle contado a su amigo, pero es que necesitaba tanto un consejo y nadie mas indicado que Sirius, afortunadamente fuera de su ataque de histeria al saber que según en palabras de Sirius; había ¡_dormido con una serpiente!,_ lo tomo bien.

La cuestión era que la indiferencia de Severus le molestaba y lo lastimaba a partes iguales, sobre todo cuando los rumores de su licantropía se extendían , resistiéndose a creer que fuera el propio Severus el causante; pero esas cuestiones quedaban en segundo lugar cuando la seguridad de Sirius estaba en peligro.

Los peores miedos de Remus se hicieron realidad cuando Harry encontró a Sirius y con el llego Severus; todos los acontecimientos se precipitaron y Remus se vio de nuevo en la calle y sin un Galeón, ni un lugar para vivir, pero siempre fue un hombre fuerte y se repondría de eso después de todo ahora mas que nunca tenía que hacerlo.

_0000000000000000000000000000_

La despedida de Hogwarts no pudo ir peor para el licántropo. Snape en compañía de Malfoy y Nott lo esperaban en la salida del colegio, al verlos a la distancia todos sus instintos se pusieron en alerta ante el peligro, Severus los detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres Snape?

—Asegurarnos que no regreses nunca.

— ¡Vaya! hasta que el viejo hizo caso al consejo, solo espero que no se le ocurra contratar a otra _bestia_ como maestro.

—No, ya creo que con Severus tienen Lucius.

—¿Aun tiene ganas de bromear Lupin?- dijo sarcástico Severus.

—Te estaremos vigilando.

—Si,… me imagino Nott.

El castaño se retiro con el corazón destrozado, simplemente le dolía mas el rechazo de Severus que su despido, pues como pensaba el profesor de pociones fue el que inicio los rumores de su enfermedad, y junto a su querido amigo Lucius consiguieron su propósito, ahora el estaba de nuevo en la calle buscando como vivir, Dumbledore le había ofrecido el apoyo de la orden y sin otra salida había aceptado, no estaba para ponerse delicado.

Esperando el carruaje que lo llevaría a la estación de tren Remus percibió el olor del mayor de los Malfoy, espero al hombre, poniéndose a la defensiva por una posible represalia.

—Lupin tenemos que hablar

—No, no tenemos que hacerlo Malfoy ya dejaron claro su punto, no soy masoquista para que me guste estar recibiendo insultos.

—Tranquilo, mira te invito a tomar una copa.

— ¡Ha estas mal! Contigo no voy a ningún lado.

—Si que iras, por que tenemos que hablar acerca de la relación que mantienes con Severus- la sorpresa se apodero de Remus pero evito mostrarlo.

—Vaya ya te conto tu amigo ¿y dime se divirtieron mucho, burlándose del _monstruo_?

—Ves, como tenemos que hablar y perdóname pero no tengo tiempo de esperar a que te decidas, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vea Nott.

—Pues ya te dije yo no voy contigo y dile a _tu amigo_ que si ya consiguió que me echaran ¿que mas quiere quitarme?

_0000000000000000_

El rubio bufo molesto se encogió de hombros y le mando un _Desmaius_ a Remus quien por el enojo que lo llenaba en ese momento, tenia baja la guardia.

00000000000000

El licántropo abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, estaba en una gran sala con ventanales enormes donde entraban los rayos del sol, intento levantarse y unos brazos lo ayudaron, una copa de vino le fue depositada en la mano bebió un sorbo, la misma mano la retiro, unas voces se escuchaban pero no reconocía de quienes eran.

— ¡Te dije que lo trajeras con cuidado!

—No lo convencía y Nott ya nos pisaba los talones.

— ¿Y si lastimaste a …

— ¡O por Merlín! ¿Acaso crees que soy tan inexperto que no se disminuir la fuerza del hechizo? por favor.

Poco apoco los sentido regresaron a Remus y por fin pudo distinguir las figuras y su olor, dos pares de ojos lo miraban esperando su reacción, Lucius decidió que el ya había cumplido con su parte y todo dependía de Severus, se retiro dejándolos solos, muy despreocupado después de todo Lupin no saldría de la mansión Malfoy sin que el lo autorizara.

Remus se sentó en el sillón y miro al hombre que era todo un acertijo para el, Severus se acerco y pensando en un posible rechazo pero sin amilanarse abrazo al castaño.

—Perdóname

— ¿Por que de todo lo que hiciste, me lo pides?

— ¡Cielos Remus! ¿Que esperabas? que no me enterara de la situación.

—Lo… sabes… entonces ¿por que…

—Trabajo para el Lord y si la situación saliera a la luz investigarían y eso los llevaría a mi, el lo sabría y la muerte sería una bendición si cayéramos en sus manos te lo juro.

— ¿Por eso hiciste todo esto?

—Si, planeaba hablar contigo hoy; pero Nott se empeño en acompañar a Lucius en su visita al colegio.

—Por eso te comportaste como un maldito

—Lo siento

—Esta bien pero sabes que me debes muchos _lo siento_, he pasado días muy amargos por tu culpa pensando en que había sido solo un _calentón_ para ti.

—¡Oh por Merlín Rem! conociéndome crees que me ando acostando con cuanto hombre me lo propone.

—Pues no, creo que no.

— ¿Crees?

—No, estoy seguro

—Ahora a nuestra casa, ya molestamos mucho a Lucius.

— ¿A donde? ¿A Hogwarts?

— ¡¿Qué?

—Bueno es que ahí vives ¿no?

—Solo cuando doy clases, pero en vacaciones voy a mi casa de campo en York, vamos.

—Si pero…

—Si, ya se tu perruno amigo… el puede venir, mi casa no la conoce nadie es herencia de mi abuela materna, y esta bajo _Fidellio_.

— ¿De verdad puede ir conmigo?

—Pues ya que, después de todo yo no tendré mucho tiempo de vacaciones y tú necesitaras compañía… ¿pero el aceptara?

—Si yo lo convenceré, pero promete que no pelearas con el.

—Lo intentare.

—No solo lo intentes, quiero que lo hagas.

—…

Severus opto por no molestar a Remus después de todo, con las hormonas alborotadas su lobito era mas susceptible.

Se despidieron de Lucius, Severus con un gran abrazo y Remus con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa agradecida, llegaron a la casa de Severus y Remus se enamoro de ella; no muy grande de dos plantas con tejas rojas, un salita con chimenea, un inmenso jardín dividido por unas escaleras de piedra volcánica que llegaban hasta el lago donde una embarcadero de madera les daba la bienvenida, un bote atado a la orilla fue la atracción que mas emociono a Remus pidiéndolo a su pareja que lo llevara a dar un paseo y Severus no se negó, alegando que seria corto pues tenían que comer sobre todo Remus que no debía saltarse las comidas por ningún motivo.

El regreso fue entre besos y mimos de un desinhibido Severus a su rubio que se dejaba malcriar.

La cocina pequeña pero muy acogedora se lleno de deliciosos aromas de alimentos, que cocinaban entre los dos, comieron entre platicas y mas besos ; luego subieron a la recamara pero antes Remus recorrió la planta alta; con cuatro habitaciones ,dos con baños completos individuales, el estudio y una salita que daba a una pequeña terraza donde un juego de jardín hecho de mimbre adornaba la pieza y desde donde se apreciaba todo el jardín y el lago , de inmediato este lugar se convirtió en el favorito de Remus.

000000000000000000

Los días pasaron entre una convivencia algo renuente entre Severus y Sirius quienes con un solo gesto de Remus se guardaban todos los insultos o frases sarcásticas

_000000000000000000000_

Los días de vacaciones llegaron a su fin y Remus despidió a su profesor quien algo reacio lo dejaba al cuidado de _Black_ quien prometía que primero lo matarían antes que permitiera que lastimaran a su amigo, en esos momentos Severus se arrepentía de no tener elfos domésticos pues ellos lo encontrarían donde fuera si Remus lo necesitaba tendría que comprar dos o tres, ya que en unos meses necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

0000000000000000

El torneo de los tres magos empezó y por supuesto para molestia del profesor de pociones, Potter no se sabe como quedo dentro, esa fue una de las novedades que le contaba a su lobito y por supuesto al entrometido de Black; quien desde que se entero insistía en presentarse en su forma animaga para poyar a su ahijado, fue un triunfo convencerlo de no hacerlo alegando que era por la seguridad de Harry.

Las clases de _Oclumancia_ empezaron y sus memorias prácticamente violadas por ese chiquillo fue el acabose, estuvo considerando la opción de cruciarle el culo a Potter si no fuera por que Remus lo consideraba de su manada; lo que le devolvió la sonrisa fueran las simpáticas plaquitas que su ahijado había creado y estuvo tentado a colocarse una; pero eso seria un disgusto para su lobo si llegaba a enterarse y no quería darle molestias.

000000000000000000

Remus contemplaba el lago con melancolía, su chocolate se enfriaba en la mesa, en esos momentos lo que mas deseaba era tener los brazos protectores de Severus envolviéndolo, Sirius llego y le acaricio el cabello.

—_Snivellus_ estará bien, sabe cuidarse.

—Eso quiero pensar

—¿Moony han llegado noticias de Harry?.

—No, aun no.

—…

Remus acaricio su estomago con ternura, su tristeza por la usencia de su pareja era mucha y mas sabiendo que uno de sus cachorros estaba en peligro; pues no consideraba que las pruebas del torneo fueran para un chico de la edad de Harry, la misma línea de pensamientos tenia Sirius; un susurro de su amigo sentado al lado lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Te extraño Sev.

«Por lo menos Remus tenia con quien desahogar su preocupación» pensó con desconsuelo el animago; un ruido en la entrada hizo que bajaran los dos a ver; Severus entraba con los brazos extendidos hacia su pareja, este bajo y se aferro a ellos, Remus se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala mientras el moreno se hincaba sobre su regazo.

0000000000000000000000000

En un lugar tan oscuro como el ser que moraba ahí, unos ojos negros buscaron los plateados mirándolos con resignación, pero estando ahí ambos hombres buscaban algo en común: proteger a su familia.

Lucius y Severus ahora que su Lord estaría de vuelta rogaban por que sus barreras de _Oclumancia_ resistieran los embates del Señor Oscuro indagando la lealtad de sus subalternos.

Severus necesitando un poco de fortaleza, regreso a su casa y busco a su esposo., el castaño tomo entre su brazos a su pareja y lo mimo recordándole que estaban juntos en esa guerra y que tendrían que pasar sobre el si, querían hacerle daño a su manada, Severus acariciaban el vientre hinchado del lobo para recordarse que por él que venia en camino debía continuar luchando en ambos lados.

_00000000000000000000000_

El desenlace del torneo fue un gran caos terminado en una muerte y la reaparición del Lord, por lo menos a los ojos de Potter, el inminente peligro en el que estuvo el chico- que- vivió. Fue el detonante por la que tanta angustia adelantara el parto de Remus y entro en labor y Lynu como su amo le había ordenado lo fue a buscar , encontrándolo a las afueras de Hogwarts, Severus se apareció con la elfa y los gritos de su pareja lo recibieron.

— ¡Donde jodidos esta esa serpiente!

—Pronto vendrá Moony.

—¡Eso llevas diciéndome una hora Sirius!

—Aquí estoy amor.

— ¡Severus Snape donde estabas metido, yo aquí pariendo a nuestro hijo y tu jugando al mortifago!

Un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Black le hizo conocer la situación a Severus: `Toda la responsabilidad era suya´

_00000000000000000000_

Con ayuda de su prometido, Remus dios a luz el Diez de Mayo: Mellizos, Teddy y Scarleth Snape Lupin, dos miembros más de la manada, el padrino del varón era Sirius y de la niña Lucius.

Las desgracias no empañaron la felicidad de los dos profesores.

000000000000000000000000

Lucius cubrió las escapadas de Severus antes su Lord asegurando que _el viejo loco de Dumbledore_ lo tenia vigilado, pero la verdad era que Severus estaba con su familia pasando todo el tiempo que podían juntos, incluso ya no le molestaba tanto la presencia de Sirius

Ahora que El de ojos grises ya salía con mas frecuencia y les traía novedades sobre todo de su ahijado; Remus temía que Sirius decidiera quedarse a vivir en Grimauld Place pero al parecer su amigo aun no se decidía a dejarlo solo y mas ahora que esas vacaciones ya llegaban a su fin y Severus tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts.

000000000000000000000000

El nuevo año fue una tortura para Severus que dividido entre las quejas de su ahijado `por tener que fingirse aliado de Umbridge´, y que decir de Potter que ahora estaba mas que fichado por esa mujer y que por encargo de Remus debía de custodiar «como si no fuera a hacerlo de por si» se dijo Severus.

Las cartas de Remus eran un oasis para el, entre la historia detallada de las sonrisa de sus hijos o de sus intentos de levantarse, hacían que la añoranza por su familia creciera.

000000000000000000000000

Esa noche Remus terminaba de bañar a sus mellizos cuando el ruido de una aparición le indico que Sirius regresaba, vistió con rapidez a los pequeños para bajar a cenar, cuando estaba por descender las escaleras, se congelo al no creer lo que veían sus ojos: ahí a media sala Sirius estaba inconsciente y herido; dejo a los niños en su habitación con hechizos protectores y con ayuda de Lynu atendió a su amigo.

Caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación esperaba que Sirius despertara para que le explicara la situación, los ojos grises se abrieron con dificultad intentando enfocar la figura que tenia enfrente.

— ¿Moony?

—Si Paddy, ¿que paso? ¿Por que estabas herido?

—Pues por que tu serpiente casi me mata—la cara de estatua del castaño lo hizo continuar— pero tranquilo fue para que mi adorada prima no me mandara al otro mundo

—No entiendo…

—Bueno no te quería preocupar, pero esta tarde tuvimos una alarma de que había un enfrentamiento en el ministerio, Harry y sus amigos estaban ahí; acudimos y ellos ya enfrentaba a los mortifagos; Lucius trataba de convencer a Harry de que le diera la profecía, pero este se resistía entonces yo me enfrente a Malfoy y… ¡debo decirte que esa serpiente tramposa no uso toda su fuerza! pero bueno en que me quede… a si y bueno la loca de mi prima me lanzo la maldición asesina, pero tu serpiente me lanzo un _Desmiaius_ al mismo tiempo para hacerme caer y que el rayo no me diera y con otro movimiento el guardián me mando para acá

— ¿Lucius?

—Si el muy… se había hecho el inconsciente

— ¿Y Severus?

—Se quedo pero hasta donde vi, o alcance a ver estaba bien, no te preocupes – los llantos de los mellizos se hicieron escuchar- por que los cachorros sienten tu angustia.

—Si lo se.

0000000000000000000000

Esa misma noche Severus llego mas tarde y Remus dejando a sus cachorros con Lynu se llevo a su pareja a su alcoba pues necesitaba sentir su cuerpo con urgencia y que decir del pocionista que lo tomo con la misma desesperación que da el estar frente a la muerte.

00000000000000000000000

La derrota del Lord fue poco tiempo después con la ayuda de tres serpientes y por una de las cuales el chico dorado se enfrento a su enemigo, con la ayuda y apoyo de sus seres queridos Harry Potter salió vencedor.

000000000000000000000000

Severus contemplaba a su pequeños que dormían ajenos a todo lo que su padres habían sufrido para darles un futuro mejor, un beso en la nuca y unos brazos posesivos rodeándolo lo distrajeron.

— Vamos cariño mi lobo interno quiere a su domador en la cama _ahora_.

Y el moreno se pregunto ¿quien realmente era **El Domador** en esa relación?

La respuesta es… obvia.

El como llego al mundo Lucián Pólux Malfoy Black y Remus supero su licantropía es otra historia

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos divertido un poco.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
